gtafandomcom_sr-20200215-history
Flatline
|location = Pegorino's Mansion, Westdyke |target = Anthony Corrado |reward = $13,000 |fail = Wasted Busted |unlocks = Pest Control |unlockedby = Catch the Wave|todo = Go to the hospital. Silence Anthony, he's in the ER. Get out quickly and discreetly. Lose your wanted level.}} "Flatline" is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV, given to Niko Bellic by Jimmy Pegorino. Description Niko meets Jimmy Pegorino at his mansion in Westdyke, Alderney. Pegorino explains that Anthony Corrado, one of Pegorino's guards, is actually an undercover agent working with the LCPD and FIB. Pegorino continues that Corrado is now in hospital after suffering a heart attack due to Pegorino threatening him during a phone call. Pegorino wants Niko to kill Corrado, but warns him that Corrado's ward is under heavy police protection. Niko heads to the Westdyke Memorial Hospital in Alderney. Niko walks through the reception and spots an unused set of hospital scrubs in a locker room. He changes into them and heads towards Corrado's ward. Niko arrives at the ward to find a police officer standing outside Corrado's room and another man at his bedside. Niko persuades both of them to leave, before discretely disconnecting Corrado's life-support machine and leaving the ward. A short time later, a police officer returns to Corrado's room and discovers him dead. Niko is suspected, and soon finds himself surrounded by police officers when he reaches the reception. Niko fights his way out and flees the hospital. After losing his two-star wanted level, Niko phones Pegorino and informs him of Corrado's death. Mission Objectives are located.]] In order to complete the mission, the player must: *Go to the hospital. *Enter unarmed. *Figure out a way to get access to Anthony and silence him. *Get out quickly and discreetly. *Lose your wanted level. Aftermath Liberty Tree Newspaper "A state's witness under heavy guard by both the LCPD and the FIB has been killed in the Westdyke Memorial Hospital. The witness Anthony Corrado had been expected to testify against suspected Alderney mob boss Jimmy Pegorino." "A source close to the mob tells us that the witness's death is a big blow to the state's case against Pegorino, "Anthony was Jimmy P's personal bodyguard. If he took to the stand there wasn't no chance of Jimmy seeing daylight ever again. Now, they're screwed." The District Attorney, however, has other ideas, "We're working hard to put a case together against these lowlifes. Mr. Corrado was just one piece of the puzzle, albeit an important one." Corrado had been in the custody of the state for over a week. It is thought that the stress of betraying Pegorino and his cohorts was too much for him as he suffered a heart attack soon after agreeing to testify. Police are searching for the hitman and any possible links between the murder of their witness and Jimmy Pegorino." Video Walkthrough Reward The reward for completing this mission is $13,000 and the mission Pest Control is unlocked. Trivia *It is possible to interact with the front desk nurse before heading to the ER area. *If the player chooses to wear the doctor's outfit, it will be added to their wardrobe. *If Niko tries to go to Corrado's room in civilian clothing, a police officer will aim his gun at Niko and tell him that the room is off limits. However, if Niko returns wearing the hospital scrubs, one of the officers will say something like "I just saw you a second ago. If you're a doctor, I'm the Pope." and Niko will receive the two-star wanted level. *After disconnecting the life-support machine, quickly move down the corridor and into one of the rooms of the hospital. Quickly call Kiki to remove the two-star wanted level. Then Niko can just walk outside without a fight. *If the player makes the nurses or doctors aggressive, Niko's covers will be blown and a two-star wanted level will be attained. This won't fail the mission. *If the player tries to aim their gun at the FIB agent who is sitting on the chair in Anthony's room, he will stand up and pull out a Carbine Rifle to attack the player, interestingly enough killing him will count as a "criminal killed" in the statistics. Navigation }}de:Flatline es:Flatline ru:Flatline pl:Flatline Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA IV